Currently, there are two basic types of catamenial tampons used for feminine hygiene. The first type is a digital tampon which is designed to be inserted into a woman's vagina directly by the user's fingers. The second type is a tampon which is designed to be inserted with the aid of an applicator. Both types are usually made by folding or rolling a loosely associated strip of absorbent material into an elongated shape referred to as a "softwind". The softwind may or may not include a cover. The softwind is then radially and/or biaxially compressed into a pledget. In both types of tampons, a withdrawal string is attached to the absorbent, either before or after compression, to facilitate removal of the tampon from the user's vagina after it has absorbed a certain quantity of body fluid, such as menses, blood, etc.
It is known that most tampons expand as they absorb body fluid and this larger size and/or diameter can contribute to an uncomfortable withdrawal from the body cavity. In addition, some tampons are designed to mechanically expand once positioned within a body cavity so as to reduce the chance of fluid leakage. This expanded configuration can also contribute to an uncomfortable withdrawal. Tampon users like to use tampons which are comfortable to remove.
Now a method of forming a catamenial tampon has been invented which can be comfortably withdrawn from a body cavity. This tampon has the withdrawal string attached in such a manner that it will cause the insertion end to collapse upon itself such that it is easier to remove from the body cavity.